


井口边缘

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Melera Hetherspoon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 梅拉雅没有想到这一切是一桩飞来横祸。
Relationships: Melara Hetherspoon & Cersei Lannister, Melara Hetherspoon/Cersei Lannister





	井口边缘

她气喘吁吁，坐到井口边，用手指拨开被汗水濡湿，贴到脸上的金发，她若有所思地看着我。

“你喜欢詹姆。你怎么会喜欢我弟弟呢？”

“他长得很好看，而且他对所有人都很好。”

“才不是，你一点不了解他。我弟弟是个大笨蛋。”她扬起轻蔑的嘴角，绿眼珠里闪动着嘲弄的神色。

“也许他是，”我忍不住脱口而出，“但是你却不是。”

话刚出口我就后悔了。一片可怕的静默。我能够听到鸟鸣声，树叶沙沙，还有自己的心跳，咚咚，咚咚。声音大得吓人。瑟曦刚才是不是在试探我？瑟曦要报复人可不是闹着玩儿的，而且谁都知道她最宠她的长弟。天哪，我怎么会……

瑟曦侧身向前靠近我，她漂亮的脸在我的面前迅速放大。

然后她吻了我。

她的嘴唇软软的，我晕晕乎乎的，被幸福感打击得晕头转向，不知所措。她的舌头灵活地滑进我的口腔里，带着浅浅的酸浆果气息。我几乎僵硬呆滞住了。她伸出手，拉住我的衣领……

接着用力一推，她把我推进深井中冰冷绝望的死水里。

*

“瑟曦，救我，天哪瑟曦……瑟曦！”梅拉雅挣扎，呛水，呼救越来越微弱。瑟曦定定地立着看着，但是她没有等到呼救结束；她迟疑徘徊，最终在声音还没有完全消逝的时候，急匆匆跑开了。


End file.
